


Baku and Beyond

by 416mark



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attraction, First Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/416mark/pseuds/416mark
Summary: Daniel and Lance have both had their eye on one another for quite some time.  Can anything happen between them?





	Baku and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing so please be gentle with me. Helpful comments and tips are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Ending the season the same way it began...with another DNF. This marks the third in four races. Perfect. At least it’s over and Dan can now focus on the much needed and deserved break. The Aussie was just itching to get back to Perth to be with family and friends. The racing lifestyle may seem glamorous on the outside, but it can be very taxing and difficult, physically and emotionally. Every driver needs downtime, away from the spotlight, cameras, media, and the rest of the team, if he’s being honest with himself. 

First, however, he needed to make a couple stops. First, to Baku where he had his one and only win this year. Arriving a couple days before the official trip begins he intended to see the sights and get to know the city he has so quickly come to love. There is one thing no matter where he goes, which city, country, continent, that is missing. Someone special to share his life with. At 28 years old, attractive, tan, one of the best smiles (he’s been told), many expect that he would have a bevy of women (and men) throwing themselves at him. Those many would be right, to an extent. During race weekends, there really isn’t too much time for Dan to meet anyone, except for the fans, which all blur together after a while. If he does meet anyone outside of race locations, it’s hard to move forward with anyone. There is one secret that 95% of the people he knows and meets don’t know about Dan: he’s gay. His close family and a few friends know, but that’s all. None of the other drivers, no one on the team, and, of course, no one in the media. 

This, as you can probably imagine, causes some difficulty with finding a partner. The F1 community has progressed by leaps and bounds since its inception when it comes to social issues, but there has never been an ‘out’ driver. There’s no telling how the public would react. Many on the team and in the paddock, he doubts, would not have a problem with it but some of the locations the sport visits might not be so receptive. Dan’s huge smile and gorgeous brown eyes only hide the insecurity and doubt that he feels inside by having to keep this secret from so many over the years. His plan originally was to date his highmschool sweetheart, Jemma, for the majority of his career, then break it off with her and live his life in peace after he retired. Jemma did not deserve that; she deserved someone who loved her unconditionally. That was not Daniel Ricciardo. He made the decision that it was best to break it off with her in early 2016, before the first race in Melbourne. He has been single ever since. There have been no others that have shared his bed for fear they may become inclined to spill the beans. He was used to being alone at night at this point, but it still isn’t something he is okay with. He wants someone to love and to be loved by. Almost more than the World Driver’s Championship he’s been chasing since he was a kid.

Here in Baku, however, he needed to focus on the fans. That’s what keeps him going. He may not be as active on social media as some of the other drivers or reach out to those that send him well-wishes, but he does read as many of the comments as he can. He loves his fans and he tries to make them proud before, during, and, after ever race and media event. This one in Azerbaijan was no exception. This was the final event he was doing on his own before the break (the final team one is in Milton Keynes for the winter autograph signing). The next couple of days here mean so much to him and he did not want anything going wrong. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), the was someone that is about to make an appearance that he would never have expected.

***

Lance was pretty happy with his first season. He would no longer be considered a rookie, which was good and bad. He hopefully wouldn’t be treated like the new kid anymore, but he would also have to step up his game next year; really show what he could do. It would suck not having Felipe in the paddock anymore, but he was excited to find out (at some point) who his new teammate would be. For now though, he was going to enjoy his break and focus on his personal life. One person in particular.

Even before he got the call from Williams, he had alway had a huge crush on a particular Aussie that drives for a certain team sponsored by a certain energy drink. His eyes were like pools of the most delectable ganache. His skin was the color of the most scrumptious toffee. His beautiful curls were like swirls of the sweetest dark chocolate fudge (Lance had quite a sweet tooth if you couldn’t tell). Even his name was like a dessert: Daniel Ricciardo. The best part about him though was his smile. It seemed to brighten every room that he was in and it made Lance’s knees weak just thinking about it, let alone see it in person. He couldn’t deny that one of the reasons he was so eager to get into Formula 1, other than his love for racing, was to just meet Daniel. He really hoped that meeting him wasn’t going to be a case of ‘never meet your heroes’, but, thankfully in this case, it was the exact opposite. He was funny, sweet, welcoming, approachable, he could go on. So many of the drivers looked down on him as a kid who just used his daddy’s money to get his shot, but Dan didn’t seem to feel that way. He just looked at Lance as a person. That, and everything else, made Lance fall harder for Daniel the more time he was around him. He would never tell anyone this of course; it was his little secret.

Lance had always known he was gay but never told anyone. He let all his friends believe he didn’t want to be tied down and he was only interested in hookups. In reality though, he was still a virgin. His family was very traditional and he didn’t think they would take his attraction to men very well. He really wanted to strictly focus on his racing career, but being near Dan made it harder than he thought. He, in all honesty, was hoping that Daniel would be a dick in real life so he could leave his crush in the past.

His feelings really hit their peak when he came third (having second taken away from him in the last few feet) in Azerbaijan. The moments he spent on the podium with Dan was, until this point, the best of his life. He got to drink out of his shoe, which was, oddly, slightly arousing, even though he acted like it was disgusting. Lance felt like there was a real connection between them during the podium celebration and the press conference following. It sounded crazy, but he was sure he caught Dan checking him out a couple times. It was probably just the adrenaline and champagne though. There’s no way Daniel Ricciardo was gay. A man like that couldn’t be. It didn’t stop Lance from fantasizing late at night though.

Now that the season was over, he was going to see if maybe he could get a little closer to Dan. He just wanted to prove to himself that Dan wasn’t gay, for his peace of mind, if nothing else. If all that came out of it was friendship, then that was okay with him. He knew that Daniel was going to Baku for few press events in a couple days and he planned to ‘run into’ him there. He had overheard which hotel he was going to be staying at so he took the first opportunity he had to book himself in there too. It would be really nice to be back in the city where he had his first podium in F1. He was really looking forward to it and had a feeling that the next few days were going to be a very positive.

***

Dan was beat. He had been sightseeing and meeting fans all day, then he had a huge dinner set up for him with even more press, fans, and even so traditional dancing (horribly) that he took part in. Not that he didn’t enjoy meeting the locals and seeing the historic yet urban city of Baku, but he was ready to just crash. He walked into the lobby and someone he didn’t expect to see caught his eye.

Sitting at the hotel bar was none other than Lance Stroll. The young Canadian had made an instant impression on Dan when they first met. H was taller than Dan had expected but that only added to his adorability. He was young but seemed very mature and well-read for his age. Over the season he found himself growing very fond of the rookie and it all came to a head right here in Baku when they shared the podium. During the traditional spraying of the champagne, he couldn’t help but image lance naked covered in it instead of if his race suit. The fact that he even did a shoey made him even more attractive to Daniel. He was smitten from that point on.

He had to admit, Lance looked very good in his dark jeans and sweater. He debated if he should go over there and say hello or if he should just head up to his room and pretend he saw nothing. He discovered, however, that he wasn’t very tired anymore. What the hell. He was going to follow his gut and go greet his fellow driver properly.

“Well well well, look who we have here,” Dan said, making Lance jump.

“Oh, hey. You scared me. What are you doing here?” Lance asked, faking ignorance to the coincidence of the meeting.

“I have a few press things going on to help the fans relive the magic that was my win,” he replied, pointing at himself obnoxiously. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?”

“Nnno,” Lance stuttered, “why would you think that? This is where I got my first podium too, if you didn’t remember. This is a special place for me too.”

“I know. I was just kidding about the stalking, mate. Mind if I sit and have a drink with you?”

“Sure, yeah. I would love the company,” Lance replied, smiling. He would like nothing more than to share a drink with Dan. This is exactly what he was hoping would happen tonight.

“Great!” Dan proceeded to make a show of taking the stool next to Lance and ordered himself a beer. They talked about everything and nothing over quite few drinks. Their hopes for their careers, their dreams, family, friends. The only thing that neither of them brought up was relationships. Neither of them wanted to breech the subject, not wanting to be disappointed with the other’s response. It was close to 2 am by the time the realized that they were both quite inebriated.

“I should get to bed. I’ve got more press and a live Q&A tomorrow and I really can’t afford to be hungover and knackered.” Dan slurred slightly, looking at Lance.

“Yeah I should get to bed too. Been a long day....”

“Yeah....What floor you on?”

“Fifth. You?”

“The same, oddly enough...Wanna go up...to our rooms, I mean,” Dan said rather more self-consciously than he normally sounded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” The drinks, after a short argument between them, were charged to Dan’s room and they started for the elevator.

***

Lance, even being slightly drunk, realized there was a certain tension between them as they entered the elevator together. It was a negative type but more of, dare he say, a sexual one. The ride up to their floor seemed to take ages, but finally the doors opened and they exited heading to their respective rooms. Lance’s room was first. The both stopped at his door, awkwardly. “Well,” Lance said with a pause, “thanks for the drinks. It was nice to get to know you better. I’ve been wanted to learn more about you all year.” That last bit wasn’t meant to be said aloud but too late now, Lance thought.

“Yeah it was nice to get to know you too, mate. Always nice to connect on a deeper level with a fellow driver,” Dan replied with a smile.

“Well..goodnight then. Good luck with tomorrow.”

“Hey, thanks.” Dan then leaned in for a hug, which was shock to Lance, but he was happy that he did it. The hug lingered a little longer than what a friendly hug normally would and Dan’s hands roamed a little closer to certain areas than what would normally be accepted. Lance, however, wasn’t complaining. This felt right somehow, like they were meant to be touching this intimately all along. When they finally released each other, there was a strange silence before either of them spoke.

“Well, goodnight then,” Dan said, quickly and began to walk toward his room.

“Goodnight,” replied Lance, sadly as he quickly entered his room. Maybe he was imagining things, but he really felt a connection for a second. He was just about to lay down and sleep off his embarrassment when he heard a knock at the door. “Who could that be?” he huffed to himself. When he looked through the peep-hole, he was surprised to see Daniel there, looking distressed.

“Hey,” Lance said, as he opened his room door, “what are you...” He was interrupted by Dan’s lips smashing into his. After a couple of seconds of shock, he relaxed and let the kiss happen. After what seemed like too short a moment, Daniel’s lips left his, but their foreheads remained connected.

“Sorry....I had to do that,” Dan whispered, breathlessly. Lance responded by grabbing his hand and quickly pulling him into his room. Their lips met again and this time, there was passion equally from both sides. Dan ran his tongue over Lances lips, asking for entry. Lance accepted him in willingly. Their tongues began to do battle, both fighting for dominance. Before Lance knew what had happened, they were both standing in the middle of the room in just their boxers. Both men stopped to catch their breath and admire each other.

Daniel looked like a god. His abs were perfect, he was toned in all the right places, and he seemed to emanate light like no one he had ever met. He also noticed Dan seemed to be admiring him, as well. He grew self conscious at this fact, not knowing how his body could possibly compete with Dan’s. He began to pull away when he realized this. Dan, however, grabbed his hips and pulled him them even closer together.

“Don’t do that. You have a great body, sexy as hell,” he assured Lance, like he could read his mind. “Are you okay with whats happening?”

“More than you know.”

“Good. Do you want to get on the bed?”

“Absolutely.” They climbed on the bed, facing each other and began to explore each others bodies, kissing simultaneously. Before he knew what was happening, Dan had removed his boxers and was kissing his way down his body. He left no area untouched by his lips. When he reached his rock-hard cock, Dan stopped to admire it for a few seconds. Just when Lance thought Dan was about to regret what was happening, he swallowed all 7 1/2 inches down his throat in one go. Lance had never felt anything like it before; warm, wet, and amazing. Dan began to suck like his life depended on it. The blowjob left Lance unable to speak, grabbing at the sheets, afraid he was going to float away.

“I’m not gonna last...,” moaned Lance. Just like that, Dan released his throbbing member from his mouth. There was much more to do before release was going to be possible for either of them. “I want you inside me,” Lance said with certainty. He never thought he would be saying those words to Daniel Ricciardo, but then again, none of this was something he ever expected to take place.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to do something you’re not ready for.” “Fuck me. I want you now.”  “As you wish, sexy,” Dan responded with a wink. With that, Lance reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out lube and a condom.

“Are you clean?” he asked Dan, hoping he was.

“Yeah...Are you?”

“Yeah.....Do you want to use this?” he asked cautiously, holding up the condom. He didn’t want Dan to think he was some kind of whore who didn’t care about safety.

“I’m okay without it if you are,” Dan responded with a grin. With that, Lance tossed the packet across the roomed and braced himself for the fun. Dan then took the lube from him, put his legs on his shoulders, and started prepping Lance’s hole for entry. He had never took time to admire Dan’s cock until now, and it was beautiful. Not too long, about 8 inches if he had to guess, perfect thickness, about an inch in diameter, and it had a slight curve, which Lance was sure would be the best part for probing his insides.

Dan slowly inserted his middle finger into Lance’s hole. He had never felt anything like it before. It was slightly uncomfortable until Dan curled his finger and hit what he assumed was his prostate. That made his dick jolt and him moan with pleasure. “More,” was all he was able to say.

With that, Dan inserted another finger and began scissoring them to open Lance up wider. Lance couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure. Dan was doing things to him he never thought possible. After a third finger was inserted, he felt ready to take the next step. “I want your dick. Put it in meeee,” he moaned, like a bitch in heat. He needed him. He didn’t care how he sounded.

Before Lance knew what was happening, Daniel’s head was probing his virgin hole. Dan slowly pushed himself in and Lance instinctively opened himself up to him. It was a lot easier to take Dan completely than Lance thought it would be and once he bottomed out, he didn’t know why he had any trepidation to begin with. He wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist as Dan leaned down on top of him. “Let me know when you want me to move,” Dan whispered to him.

“I’m ready. Fuck me.” Dan started thrusting in and out of his hole, slowly at first, and then picking up speed. Before too long they were both moaning and kissing haphazardly between thrusts. Without warning, Dan suddenly flipped their positions so Lance was riding him. Dan grabbed his hips and Lance started bouncing up and down on Dan’s pulsating member. “You’re so big, Daniel. Cum inside me!”

“I’m close, baby. I’m...so...close...” Just like that, Dan let himself go, shooting deep inside of Lance, making him his. Almost in sync, Lance also let himself cum, all over Dan’s chest and abs, without ever touching himself. After a few moments, Lance collapsed on top of Dan, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Dan wrapped his arms around his Canadian lover, without a second thought. They didn’t say another word before they both passed out in each other’s embrace.

***

Waking up with someone wrapped around you is an odd feeling, thought Daniel. He forgot how it felt. He hadn’t slept with someone, sex or otherwise, in almost two years and he never wanted to sleep alone again. Having someone hold him and he them was just the best feeling in the world, next to driving an F1 car, of course. Looking at Lance sleeping with his head on his chest, he only felt pure happiness and contentment. He always thought, up until now, that the morning after with his first guy would be shameful and stressful, but this felt right. He didn’t know if it was Lance specifically, but he knew he didn’t want this to end.

After lying there some time just watching his bedfellow sleep, he decided it was time to at least get himself presentable. He didn’t want to use the shower in Lance’s room for fear of stepping over the line so he decided to go back to his room and freshen up. After he carefully removed himself from under Lance, he quickly scribbled a note for him on the hotel stationary and left the room, doing his best not to wake him.

Once he was clean and fresh, he ran down to the hotel restaurant and got coffee and some random breakfast items for him and Lance, hoping they could talk more about what happen before he had to head off to his press event he had scheduled later that day. Dan had no idea what he was going to say or how Lance would respond, but he hoped it would all fall into place once they talked in through.

Arriving outside Lance’s room, he realized how nervous he actually was to have this conversation. As he slowly, hesitantly knocked on the door, he thought to himself: what if he’s ashamed of what happened? What if he’s not into guys and it was just the alcohol? What if he freaks out and threatens to out Dan to the world? While these and many more questions were swirling through his head, Lance answered the door, hair still damp from the shower he must have just taken. Before Dan realized what he was doing, he leaned and planted and kiss on Lance’s soft lips.

“Sorry,” Dan said, looking somewhat embarrassed, but not entirely.

“Don’t be. Come in,” Lance respond, slightly flushed. Dan brushed past him and once the door was closed, he handed Lance one of the coffee’s he realized he was still carrying.

“I thought you might need this to help with the hangover”.

“I’m actually not really hungover, surprisingly.”

“Yeah...me either. Umm...so I think we should talk about last night.” “Yeah, probably a good idea.”

“So, I don’t know how you feel, but first off, I just want to say that I’m gay. I’ve never told anyone outside of family and a few friends, so I would appreciate if you could keep that quiet for me.”

“Of course. I am too, so same goes for me. I haven’t told anyone though so you’re the only one who knows at the moment.

“Really? Well I won’t tell anyone, mate. So...second, I know what happened last night wasn’t really planned but...I had fun and umm.....would like to maybe explore where this goes, ya’ know, if you want to, I mean,” Dan said, feeling a lot less confident than what anyone else would think.

“I would really like that, but first I think there’s something you should know. Me being here at the same time as you isn’t really a coincidence. I knew you had events planned and I knew what hotel you were staying at. Now that the season is over, I wanted to take this opportunity to get to know you better, hopefully. I really didn’t expect what happened last night to happen, but I don’t regret it. I’ve been attracted to you for a long time and I just wanted to develop our relationship, even if it was only a friendship. I hope you’re not upset or think less of me because of this.”

Dan just looked at Lance for a few seconds before he couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed the Canadian with both hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. If anything, Lance’s confession increased Dan’s feelings for him. Knowing that his feelings were being reciprocated was something he never thought he would experience and now that he was, he wasn’t going to take this opportunity for granted. He ran is tongue along Lance’s bottom lip, mimicking what he did the night before, to entice Lance to let him enter. He was rewarded with the amazing feeling of Lance’s tongue dancing with his. They spent the next few minutes standing in each other’s arms lip-locked, enjoying the moment and enjoying the connection they were having. Both of the men forgot about the outside world and for those few minutes, just wanted more of each other.

***

Lance didn’t want Daniel to leave but he had no choice. Dan had prior

engagements to fulfill. They would be seeing each other later so he decided he was going to take this time to explore the amazing city of Baku. He threw on so warmer clothes, considering that it was chillier than it had been when he was here for the Grand Prix. He walked out of his hotel room and decided he would walk the track route. He wanted to see how different everything looked without the barriers, grandstands, and the multitude of fans.

The city was gorgeous. It had an old-world charm about it and yet such a modern feel at the same time. Lance couldn’t help but remember how it felt to cross the finish line here. It was indescribable. Up until last night, it was the happiest moment of his life. Now his thoughts were turning to Dan and how great last night really was. He couldn’t believe that Daniel Ricciardo felt the same way as he did. The sex was amazing but it being his first time, he really had nothing to compare it to. Still, it was amazing having Dan inside him and making him his. There was no way he was going to give that up any time soon.  

It was odd that Lance already missed Dan. They only saw each other a couple hours ago and he already felt like he needed him like lungs need oxygen. He couldn’t stop looking down at his watch, hoping that it was time to meet Dan for dinner, but it was only making time tick by slower. He also realized that he wasn’t getting any attention from anyone he passed. He was a rookie so he didn’t expect to be mobbed by fans as soon as he stepped out in public. He used to think fame would be somewhat cool but now that he had a more recognizable face, he came to the conclusion that he really didn’t want that. He wanted fans, yes, but not the way some way drivers, like Hamilton, had it. Lance just wanted to have a normal life away from the track. He could only get more famous at this point so he wanted to enjoy his personal time as much as possible. There may not be as much of it in the future.

Finally the time had come to meet Daniel at the restaurant. He had no idea what to expect but he did tell him to dress somewhat nicely. He figured a dark- colored sweater and slacks would be acceptable. He made the decision to walk to the restaurant because it was not that far from the hotel. He was quite a bit more nervous than he figured but he was more anxious just to see Daniel, to be in his presence, to hold his hand, look into his eyes, kiss him, take off his...okay he needed to stop before his thoughts got out of control. There would be time for that later...hopefully.

He rounded the corner and that’s when he saw him. Dan was standing there, hands in his pockets, looking just as anxious as Lance felt. He was wearing the most amazing button-down shirt he had ever seen, but maybe that was just because Dan looked amazing in anything he wore. “Hey, been here long?” Lance asked, startling Dan slightly.

“No, only a few minutes. Ready to eat some grub?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

“Good. I hear this is one of the best places in the city. I had them reserve a private table for us so we won’t have to deal with anyone bothering us.” “That sounds great,” Lance responded, reaching for Dan’s hand. Their hands were only in contact for a few seconds, but it helped to advertise their feelings to each other. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately ushered to their private table, thankfully without much notice from the other diners. The restaurant had a very modern feel, yet it was comfortable at the same time. It looked quite expensive, but Lance wasn’t worried about that. He was more than happy to pay his own way. He just wanted to be with Dan.

They sat down across from each other and their eyes locked immediately. Almost as if Dan could read Lance’s mind, he reached out and took Lance’s hand. They could finally be themselves, at least for the moment. Dan began to describe his day with the media and with the fans. Lance could tell, just by the way Dan was expressing his thoughts, that he loved his fans. Lance admired that. He alway felt that some drivers found their fanbase annoying much of the time, but Dan didn’t seem to share those feelings. He couldn’t help but smile when Dan smiled. Everything seemed right in this moment and he prayed to himself that nothing would come between them.

Once their food came, they relaxed and ate, never letting go of each others’ hand. It was delicious. Lance had really no idea what he was eating but Dan assured him it was amazing, so he went with it. As usual, what Dan said turned out to be accurate. Once they were done with their entrees, Dan ordered a dessert to share, which was even better than the main course. They ended up feeding each other bits of whatever it was, just like a married couple would do at their wedding, Lance thought. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, afraid he was getting ahead of himself.

“Wanna get outta here?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” They left the restaurant, hand in hand, no longer caring what anyone else saw. They walked into the night, no idea where they were going, just enjoying being with each other. Once they finally arrived back at the hotel, Lance wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

“You’re coming to mine tonight, I think,” Dan said, confidently, not seemingly giving an option to Lance.

“Okay, I’m game,” Lance replied with a devilish smile.

“You better be,” Dan responded with a wink. Dan grabbed Lance’s had, holding it gently has he guided him to the elevator and up to his room.

***

Dan pulled Lance into his room, maybe a little too forcefully, and right into his arms. Those lips of his were completely addictive; he couldn’t get enough. They were so soft and luscious, yet firm at the same time. He had never felt anything like it. His tongue, which was no wrapped around his own, was also incredible. His waist, his legs, his ass, everything about Lance Stroll was perfect to Daniel. He wanted Lance like nothing else. He wanted to pound him into those hotel sheets like there was no tomorrow, but he knew tonight needed to be different. He wanted to make love to his new man. Lance was his and he needed to know that.

He slowly worked to take off Lance’s sweater and slacks, trying to be as sensual as possible. He was new to this, believe it or not, so it didn’t feel that sexy to him but the way Lance’s pupils were blown wide, he figured he was doing the job well enough. Once Lance and him were in nothing but their boxer briefs, Dan grabbed Lance’s ass and lifted him into his arms. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and their lips met again, red and full from the earlier contact. Their cocks pressed together; the friction between them was like heaven. Dan began to kiss Lance’s chest and suck on his nipples, as Lance kissed his neck, marking him with love bits.

Once Dan couldn’t hold Lance anymore, he slowly lowered him down onto his bed and began to slowly crawl up onto his lover. “I’m going to make love to you tonight, take you places we’ve both never been,” he whispered, making Lance visibly shake with pleasure. “I want you to moan my name, tell me how you feel, whimper with pleasure.”

“Take me, baby. Make me yours. I want you sooo bad right now, everyday, forever...”

“You’re so sexy, mate. I can’t contain myself around you.” With that, Dan began the slow decent down Lance’s alabaster skin with his lips, softly kissing every inch he could find. He could feel a flush of his partner’s skin begin to form as he moved down to his impressive cock. He slowly ran is tongue along the underside of it, prompting a moan from Lance, who was clearly enjoying the slow, sensual, attention.

“I love your mouth, baby. You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Lance moaned.

“I think I have an idea, mate,” Dan replied, with a slight chuckle. With that, he engulfed Lance’s Canadian rod down to the root. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, concentrating on giving Lance the maximum amount of pleasure. His precum was delectable, like nothing he had ever tasted. He relished it like nothing else.

“Oh...ahh..if you keep...that up I’m...gonna..”

Dan suddenly stopped, knowing what was coming. “I think you’re ready for step two,” he said, as he raised Lance’s legs above his head. He had never ate anyone out before, but he felt like he naturally knew what to do. He blew on Lance’s newly de-virgined hole and watched it twitch. He knew that Lance liked it from the shiver that ran up his body. He then dove right in, licking, flicking, and burying his tongue deep inside his lover’s chute, opening him up. He didn’t want to use lube tonight, just their natural lubricants. It felt more intimate that way.

“Fuck me, please....I can’t wait anymore!” Lance screamed, worrying Dan that the neighboring rooms would hear.

“As you wish, love.” Dan lined himself up with Lance’s beautiful hole and slowly entered him. He felt resistance at first, but then Lance opened himself up to Dan and he slid right in. This moment between them felt different than the first time. The first time was great, but they were both drunk at the time and it felt more like a one-night stand. This time, he felt more connected with Lance, like they were made for each other.

Daniel leaned forward and took Lance’s mouth on his, slowly pumping in and out of him, both of them groaning with lust and pleasure. They went on like this for no discernible amount of time. All that mattered was the two of them.  Everything else, Formula 1, their family, friends, the public all fell away and nothing else was but each other in that moment.

“I’m close. You’re amazing, baby. Make me cum between us, my Aussie lover,” Lance moaned, his face wracked with lust.

“Me too, stud. Where do you want me?”

“Inside. Breed me, baby!” That’s exactly where Dan put it. As he emptied his creamy goodness into Lance, he watched as his partner’s eyes went black, pupils blown with pleasure. With him empty, Lance immediately let himself go at that point, painting himself with is own seed, hitting everywhere from his stomach to his chin. That was by far and away the hottest sight Dan had ever laid eyes on, Lance laying there beneath him, spent, covered in his own cum. He collapsed beside Lance, out of breath and satisfied.

“I..think we..need a shower,” Lance said, breathlessly.

“Yeah, probably.” With that, they got up together and entered the modern bathroom. They spent most of the shared shower fondling each other but they did eventually finish and crawl into bed. Not much was said that night. Their bodies had done most of the talking. Enjoying each other’s body heat was all that Dan really wanted at that moment. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

***

Daniel had to leave the next day to go to Milton Keynes. He had a few obligations with the team to attend to, including the Red Bull Racing Christmas party. Lance wished more than anything that he could show up to that party on Dan’s arm but that wasn’t possible at this stage in their relationship. He now had to come to the harsh reality that they were entering a situation that was not going to be easy. Fortunately, Dan had invited Lance to join him in Australia after the new year. He had no idea what was going to happen, what adventures they were going to embark on, but he knew he needed to spend as much time with the Aussie as he could. If this relationship was going to bloom, they needed to be together.

*

Lance felt like the time period between Baku and New Year’s was the longest, most difficult span that he’s had to endure in a long time. Dan and he communicated everyday, multiple times a day: texting, talking on the phone, FaceTime. It wasn’t enough. Lance needed to touch him, hug him, kiss him, do other things as well. Thankfully, he was finally getting on a plane to Australia today. He had spent a nice couple of weeks in Canada with his family for the holidays, but now he wanted his man; he was trying to get comfortable saying that. He wasn’t sure if Dan felt the same, but he hoped he did. He struggled over the holidays with whether or not he should tell his family about Dan or at least tell them he was into guys. He ended up deciding against in, not wanting to create unnecessary drama before he knew how Dan was feeling about their relationship.

Hours later, when he finally touched down down under, he was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. He knew Dan was planning on picking him up from the airport, which he felt was strange because he didn’t think Dan would want to draw attention to himself in his home country but he was happy he was. It showed that Dan cared at least enough to take the time to show up for him. It meant a lot, it really did.

Once he finally made his way though the crowd on the plane and the terminal, he located baggage claim and immediately started scanning for Dan. When his eyes finally met Dan’s, all he wanted to do was run into his arms, but he quickly found his reason and decided the best thing to do was to approach him as a friend, at least on the outside.

“Mate! So great to see you. How was your flight,” Dan asked.

“It was good. Long but uneventful. I’m so glad I’m here, thank you for inviting me out.”

“I’m so happy you’re here, too. We’re going to have so much fun, all sorts,” Dan responded, with a hint of sexual desire at the end. “Shall we get a move on? We have a lot to see and do.”

“Yeah, let’s hit it.” They walked out of the terminal together and out to Dan’s childhood Toyota Hilux that Lance had heard so much about. Lance tossed his bag in the somewhat rusty bed and entered the cab. “Love the truck, classic.”

“Yeah, I can’t let it go. It’s my baby...well, was. I have a new one now,” Dan replied, looking over at Lance. Lance wasn’t really paying attention; he thought at first he was talking about Dan’s new Ford Raptor, but then he turned to Dan and realized he meant him. Lance couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and planting his lips on Daniel’s. It had been so long since they had touched and Dan showing affection towards him was too much to ignore. He knew it was risky, but neither of them seemed to care in that moment. The kiss was getting a little hot and heavy when Lance suddenly pulled away.

“We need to go before someone sees,” he said, a little flushed.

“Yeah, right,” Dan responded, shaking his head, seeming to need a moment to clear his head after their steamy moment of affection. As Dan began to drive, Lance wondered what he had planned for them while he was here. He had only been to Australia during the race weekend so he never really had time to take in the sights of this unique country. It was quite different from Canada, that was for sure.

“So...what are we doing while I’m here?” Lance asked, hoping Dan had come up with at least a few ideas.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got plenty planned for us, but first, I need you all to myself.”

“I’m all for that. How long until we can do that?”

“As soon as possible,” Dan responded as he hit the gas, lurching the truck forward.

***

“I missed you so much, mate. You have no idea how much I think about you

everyday. I’m so glad you’re here, babe. I really am,” Daniel confess, after Lance and he had had some much needed sexual interaction. They were both laying together in Dan’s bed, gasping in the glow of each other, enjoying the moment.

“I missed you too. I didn’t know if I should tell my parents about any of this so I decided not to. Have you talked to your parents yet?” asked Lance, not really sure what he was hoping the answer would be.

“I have, actually. I’ve informed them I’m seeing someone, but they don’t know who. Do you um...maybe..want to meet them while you’re here?”

“Umm....I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. I’m okay with that if you are. Do they know anything at all about me or just that you’re seeing someone?”

“They know you have a dick and you’re involved with F1 but that’s it.”

“Well they may be shocked then to find me on your arm but if you want me to meet them, I’m down for it, hun,” Lance confirmed, with a sexy smirk. It took almost all of the leftover energy Dan had after their finally-reunited sex to shout with happiness. He had been hoping Lance would want to meet his family but he wasn’t sure it was the proper time to bring it up. Was it too soon? Would he feel uncomfortable not being open about his sexuality with anyone but him at this time? Were they moving too fast? He felt the answer to all of those burning questions was no, but he didn’t want to assume anything. He wasn’t always the most observant when it came to other people and how they perceive a situation. Dan felt that he could read Lance quite a bit better than anyone else he had ever known, but he was still learning new information about the young Canadian constantly.

“Well, we have dinner reservations so we should probably get on, okay sexy?” Dan stated, after realizing how late it was.

“Sounds good, babe. Where are we eating?” “Someplace I know you’ll love.”

***

They started out the next day together going for a hike through the outback, sun beating down on both of them, the landscape appearing as though it had never heard of rain. Dan took Lance out to his own personal dirt track in which they rode dirt bikes and off-road vehicles around for hours, covering themselves in grime, looking as if they had been stranded in the Sahara for a year. Being racing drivers, they couldn’t help but have a few one-on-one races. Lance was able to best Dan once, but he wasn’t sure if it was a true victory or if Dan had let him win.

When the sun was getting too much for even a native Australian to handle, Daniel took Lance into the heart of his hometown to show him the sights. They spent the rest of the day in town shopping, sightseeing, and on the beach gazing at the turquoise color of the Indian Ocean. Lance had never really spent any time in close proximity to any ocean before, being from Canada, but it seemed almost magical, the water, the surf, the company. Everything was perfect at that moment.

“Well, I was thinking that tonight we could have dinner with my parents and sister, if you’re up for it of course. They’ve invited both of us over..” Dan commented, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Lance was definitely nervous at the thought of meeting Daniel’s family. He wasn’t sure how they would feel about their relationship and the fact that they were effectively rivals on track. It was only a matter of time before he met them so he felt it was better to get it overweigh sooner rather than later.

“Sure, that’s fine. I’d like to meet them. Do I have to be worried about them liking me?”

“I don’t think so. They’re pretty easy-going. My sister will grill you until you’re ash, but that’s about it,” Dan replied, with a chuckled that made Lance’s knees weak.

“Great, can’t wait,” Lance responded with an exaggerated eye role.

***

Dan and Lance took the walk up to the front door hand-in-hand. He could feel the tension in Lance just by the way he was carrying himself in that moment. “Hey,” Dan whispered, grabbing both of Lance’s hands and forcing him to look into his eyes, “it’s all gonna be fine. They’ll love you. I...don’t worry.” Dan almost let the four-letter word he was dying to say slip out, but caught himself just in time. He wanted to wait until the right moment before he embarked on that conversation.

“Yeah...I’m fine,” Lance responded, looking slightly pale.

“Okay, let’s do it.” With that, Dan knocked loudly on the front door before letting both of them in. “Hello! Anybody home?” he yelled, not seeing anyone to greet them upon entering the family home.

“In the kitchen, sweetie,” was the disembodied reply from Daniel’s mother. Dan role his eyes at the pet name and guided Lance into the modern and spacious kitchen. There he laid eyes on his mother, Grace, cooking up a storm. She turned just in time to seem them enter hand-in-hand.

“Hey, mum. This is Lance.”

“Oh...Lance. So nice to meet you. I have to say, I was not expecting Dan to bring another driver but it’s a great surprise,” she replied, looking shocked. She had Dan’s beautiful black curly locks, as well as his caramel skin tone.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ricciardo. You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you, dear, and it’s Grace. Non of this Mrs. Ricciardo foley,” she engaged, with a warm smile.

“Is that my son I hear?” came a booming voice from the adjacent room.

“Yes, Pop, it’s me,” Dan responded just as his father, Joe, appeared. While Dan received his complexion from his mother, he clearly received his rugged good looks from his Italian-born father.

“Who’s this then?” Joe asked his son, looking at Lance with a curious eye.

“Um Pop, this is Lance. Lance, this is my father Joe,” Daniel introduced, looking slightly afraid of what his father would think.

“Nice to meet you son. So how’s your first year at Williams treating you? Everything you thought it would be?”

“Nice to meet you to, Sir. Yeah my first year’s been amazing. I love being a part of a legendary team like Williams. I really hope to prove myself even more next year.” Dan looked at his boyfriend with proud admiration. At this moment he really didn’t care what his parents thought of Lance. He knew he was making the right decision bringing him here tonight. He wanted to introduce Lance to every bit of his life, no matter what the repercussions.

At that moment, all four of them heard the front door open and close, followed by hurried footsteps moving toward the kitchen. Dan knew it had to be his sister, Michelle. “Dan!” she screamed, showing herself, “I’m so glad you’re here!” She threw herself at Dan, almost knocking him to the floor.

“Great to see you to, Sis. Before you smother me, I want you to meet Lance,” he said, turning her toward him.

“Oh mate, it’s so nice to meet you. You’re even better looking in person,” she insisted, making his boyfriend’s cheeks flush with a cute pinkish hue.

“Thank you. It’s great to meet you, all of you, really. I’m so honored you felt comfortable enough to invite me into your home.”

“No need to thank us, dear. I’m just happy that Dan felt comfortable enough to bring someone home finally. He really deserves to be happy, and he looks it right now,” Grace replied, looking pleased that her son finally found someone he could be himself with. They talked for quite sometime about everything. Dan was surprised at how well his family was taking to Lance. They all seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say and his life story, which seemed to be what Lance was willing to tell them. His family asked about his family, friends, childhood, schooling, racing up until now, and anything else that came to their mind.

Once dinner was finished, they all settled outside in the backyard for some drinks and, thankfully less intrusive, conversation. As his mother and sister where chatting away with his boyfriend, Daniel noticed that his father was staring intently at him. As their eyes locked, his dad nodded his head toward the house, instructing Daniel to follow him inside. Once they took a seat in his father’s study, his father got right down to business, as was his style.

“So son of mine, I want to know what you’re thinking. This is the part of the night in which I pick you’re brain about this boy. You know, as an adult, it’s not my place to get involved in you’re life unless asked, but I want to make absolutely sure you know what you’re doing here.”

“Um...yeah. To be honest, this only just happened about a month ago. It was completely unexpected the way it went down.” Daniel explained, in as much detail he was willing to give without making his father uncomfortable, how Lance and he started seeing each other; the meeting in Baku, the time they spent together, and how they had remained in communication ever since.

“Well that sounds all fine and good, mate, but I really need to know how you feel about him,” his father replied, clearly concerned about his son’s current situation. “This relationship could change everything for you and your career, as well as his. You still want that World Championship and I’m sure that’s his goal too. This could affect how the public, the paddock, and the teams see the both of you. Have you thought of all that?”

“Yes, Pop, I have. I know the risks. In fact, other than Lance, that’s all I’ve been thinking about since I left Baku. I realize this could affect everything I’ve worked for, as well as him. Let me ask you a question, and be honest; when you met Mum, did you know she was the one? Did you know you were going to marry her?”

“Well, son, yes I did, as a matter of fact,” Joe said emphatically, looking rather proud that he still felt the same about his wife all these years later.

“That’s great. Now another; did you ask yourself all those same questions you are asking me when you met Ma?

“Mmmm....I can’t say that I did, no.”

“So why should I have to? I know we’re in the public eye, and I know it’s different when it’s two blokes, but this is the 21st century for fuck’s sake. I should be able to spend my life with whoever I like.”

“I completely agree with you, son, I do. I just want to make sure you’re aware of the consequences. Now the million-dollar question; how do you feel about Lance? Is this just a fling or is it more serious? There’s no sense in risking everything if this isn’t going to last.”

“Umm...well...I’ve been thinking about it a lot and....I think I love him. I know I’ve never been in love before, but when I’m not with him, I miss him like crazy. When I look at him, I feel like....nothing else matters but our time together. I just...I can’t explain it. I never want to be away from him and crave his attention like air. Does that make sense?”

“Hahaha,” Joe chuckled,”I know exactly how that feels, kid. That’s what your mother still does to me. That sounds like the real deal. I just have one last thing for you then....congratulations. I will support you no matter what you decide,” his father said with a smile that could even rival Daniel himself.

“Thanks Pop, love you.” With that, they embraced each other, showing that they both still had a father-son relationship that could withstand anything.

“Oh and by the way, Lance seems great. Very mature for his age and he took all of our questions in stride. Not many could handle that.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’m glad you like him. He was really nervous about meeting all of you. He’s amazing so I wasn’t worried, but it’s nice to know at least you can see what I see in him,” Daniel replied, looking quite a bit more relaxed and content with his feelings now that he spoke to someone who understands.

Daniel and his father then began to make their way out to the backyard where the rest of his family and boyfriend were still chatting away, oblivious that they where even gone. “Not giving him a hard time, are you two?” Daniel asked his mother and sister simultaneously, interrupting their seemingly hilarious conversation.

“No, their great. We’re just telling embarrassing stories about you. I now know quite a bit more about you and your childhood. You were a bad boy, weren’t you, Danny?” Lance asked, mischievously, now being aware all of the shenanigans Daniel and his friend got themselves into.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Dan replied, turning beat red. “I think it’s time we hit the road before you find any more out about me, and possible cause me to die of embarrassment,” giving his mother and sister the death glare, letting them know they would pay later.

“Okay, babe.” With that, they all made their way to the front door to day their goodbyes. Dan couldn’t help but notice Lance looked completely at ease with his family, almost like he belonged their all along. The thought brought a warmth to his entire body, not even worried about how the fans and teams would react to them being a couple. They would cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now, it was about this moment and their time together. Everything else would fall into place naturally, at least that’s what Dan hoped would happen. Only time would tell.

Once back in the truck, Dan turned to Lance and asked, “So, you have a good time? Not too bad, was it?”

“No, it was fun. Your family’s great. I wish mine was as open as yours. I’m not sure how they’re going to take the news of us together. It might be a bid contentious.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. I can be quite charming when I want to be,” Dan responded puffing his chest out obnoxiously.

“I’ve noticed. That’s what makes you so sexy,” Lance stated, leaning in for a much needed kiss.

“Time to get you to bed. I still have an eventful evening planned for us alone,” Dan whispered, foreheads still in contact, making Lance visibly shutter.

“Can’t wait.”

***

The sex was always incredible. Daniel alway seemed to find those hidden

areas on Lance’s body that caused him to experience new layers of pleasure. They’re time together was always different and yet so familiar. It never ceased to amaze Lance how complete Dan made him feel. The time they spent together was time and time again as perfect as it could be. Lance knew in his heart that Daniel was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; he loved him. Yes, loved.

He loved the way Dan’s strong chest felt underneath his head at this moment. He loved the way Dan had his arms wrapped around him, protecting him from unseen forces. He loved how their hands seemed to fit together like a key fitting into a long-unopened lock. He loved the way his smile made any room seem brighter than the stars in the sky. He loved the way his positivity radiated off of him and seemed to infect everyone around him, no matter how horrible your day was turning out to be. Most of all, he just loved Dan and everything he was. There was no denying his feelings anymore.

The thought of them being apart for another increased amount of time was almost unbearable. Lance was scheduled to fly back home the next day and he knew he had to tell Dan what he was feeling before he departed. Rejection was the only fear weighting him down. What if Dan realized that Lance wasn’t what he wanted? What if his family had convinced him that their relationship was inconceivable based on the lives they lead? What if he realized over the past few days he wasn’t the one?

Breaking the silence, Dan quietly said, “So...I know you’re leaving tomorrow and even though I don’t want you to leave, there’s something I need to say before you go. Something I need to tell you. I can’t let you leave without knowing this.” Dan seemed quite nervous all of a sudden, more so than anytime Lance could remember seeing him.

“What is it, Babe? You can tell me anything,” Lance replied, trying to inject positivity into his voice. In actuality, he was afraid his fears were about to be realized before his eyes.

“Listen...I know we’ve only been together for a bit, but I feel like we fit together. I know it’s cliche and not to sound too much like Tom Cruise, but you complete me. Now that we’ve connected, I can’t loose you. I love you. That’s it. I know you may not feel the same but..”

Lance interrupted Dan’s clearly rehearsed speech with a passionate kiss, tongues intertwined like dueling swords in the battle of love. “I love you too. I didn’t know how to tell you but I knew I was going to before I got on the plane tomorrow. I....I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Lance expressed, starting to tear up. He hadn’t cried in years, being taught that crying made you seem weak to the competition. With Dan, though, it felt empowering, being able to express his love for Daniel, knowing he felt the same way. “I don’t want to leave you tomorrow, but I have to.”

“I knew you loved me. I don’t mean to sound cocky, but when I look into your eyes, I feel like we belong together. I wasn’t about to let you go without a fight. Along those lines, I have something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Would you, maybe, consider...moving in with me? I know it’s sudden and I know we haven’t been together long, but it’ll give us more time alone off-track and...I just want to share everything with you right now. I don’t want to wait.”

Lance didn’t know how to respond to that. He never imagined they would get to this point in their relationship, at least not this quickly. His brain was telling him that living together would not end well. They needed more time to explore each other; to learn more about what they had in common and what they didn’t see eye-to-eye on. His heart, however, was singing different tune. Their similarities and differences didn’t matter; they loved each other and that’s all they needed to be together.

“It’s quick, but yeah, I want to live with you,” Lance told Daniel, sealing the decision with a kiss. “I hope your place is big enough because I haven’t found a permanent home yet.”

“Plenty of room for your sweet ass, babe,” Dan answered, locking eyes and lips with his boyfriend once more.

Epilogue

Summer break was upon them. The track had been kind to both of them this year so far. Not very many on-track incidents and very little car issues between the two. The largest change was the relationship between Daniel and Lance. They had only grown closer the more time ticked by. They did their best to hide their relationship, but some caught on, quite quickly as it turned out. Esteban Ocon was the first to approach Lance, Dan found out, about a month into the season. He could see the way Lance would stare at Dan during the drivers meetings and he knew something was going on. As it was Ocon’s style, he confronted Lance about it point-blank. Lance didn’t want to deceive his good friend and made the decision to explain the situation. Esteban, being the good- hearted person he was, accepted his friend and that was that.

Daniel, however, was less obvious in the paddock. It took considerably longer for anyone to catch on. Max, who wasn’t very observant, as it turned out, never had a clue. Neither did any of the other drivers, except for one: Sebastian Vettel. Despite what many thought, he paid attention to everything and every driver. It was part of his strategy to be the best on track; studying your opponent and discovering their weaknesses. Daniel seems to hide it well, but he slipped up slightly every now and again. Eventually, Seb figured it out.

“Dan, are you and Lance together?” he asked before the summer break was about to begin.

“Well that took longer than expected for someone to catch on,” Dan replied, with a chuckle. “Yes, mate, we’re together. I love him. Don’t tell anyone, will you? We’re not ready to be out yet.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, pal. Don’t expect me to take it easy on you on track now that you have someone, though.”

“Never would, mate. Never would.”

*

Their plane touched down in the amazingly untouched Seychelles. Daniel had rented out a beach bungalow for the two of them for a week; help them recharge and unwind before the second half of the season began. Daniel, however, had an ulterior motive for this private getaway.

Dan had set up a private beach dinner for the two of them that first night. He spent hours on the phone before they arrived getting all the preparations just right. This needed to be the most perfect meal that either of them had ever, and would, ever have.

The weather was immaculate, the sunset giving the beach and Lance’s face a beautiful orange and pink hue. The water was quietly lapping to the rhythm of what felt like Dan’s own heartbeat. Lance looked like an angel come to earth in all white, as requested by Dan himself. The privacy of the beach was, of course, a must. No shutter bugs to disturb them this night, that was for sure.

The main course was amazing, as intended, Lance not being able to hide his enthusiasm about the taste. Before dessert, Dan had something that needed to be done. This vacation revolved around this moment. He could not believe how nervous he was feeling. This simple act was more nerve-wracking than any race he had ever participated in.

“Lance, I love you, you know that right?” he asked, shacking like a leaf.

“Of course, babe. I love you, too.”

“Then you know I never want to be without you. Everything we’ve been through, together and before, makes this work between us. I think I loved you from that first night in Baku, if I’m honest. Knowing that, makes this decision the easiest I’ve ever made.” At that moment, Dan lowered himself down into the soft, off-white sand on one knee in front of Lance, simultaneously pulling out a small, black box.

“Will you marry me?”

Lance seemed completely in shock, eyes bulging out of his head, as if they might pop out completely. After a few moments of abject misery on the Aussie’s part, waiting for a response, Lance finally spoke: “Yes....yes, of course, yes.” With that, both of them embraced, eyes opening up like overflowing dams, with happiness.

“Well then,” Dan finally said, lifting Lance up off his chair into the traditional bride and groom pose, “I think it’s time we get on with the next phase of the evening.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance replied with a sexual undertone clearly intended. Daniel carried his new fiancé across the beach back to their private bungalow, completely forgetting about dessert, only wanting to feast on Lance for the rest of the night...and the rest of lives.

 

 


End file.
